Sorry Axel!
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Full summary inside but this might have a lemon, first one!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be my first Kingdom hearts Story. It is set in the 2nd game. The main pairing is Akuroku. This will most likely be a two shot but it might be more then two, well guess we will find out together! Featured pairings include Cloud/Leon, Riku/Sora, and people! Ex- Marco, Dani, Miki!

Disclaimer- Pancake Mix can't own a game because of mental dysfunctions and lack of creativity and the fact that SHE doesn't own the Square Enix co.

**WARNING: PLEASE READ-**this is rated for half-assed drama and a poorly written lemon. In addition, Cool and calm Sora and gay and nerdy Roxas!

SUMMARY- Roxas is your average nerd, shy in public and total school whiz, except he doesn't wear nerdy clothes so when removing his glasses he's a total piece of man meat! Blond smooth hair, Sea blue eyes, always wears white with black, oh yeah baby! Moreover, get this; he's got a twin named Sora, who's the exact opposite! Cool and Calm chocolate brown hair, sky blue eyes, always wears black with red. However, they both only approve silver and flame haired _boys!_ :

So seconds chapters Riku/Sora, firsts Akuroku.

Chapter Uno, Sorry Axel!

"Hey, Sora, come here!" A Small voice kinda shouted. "Can you drive me home today?"

"Sure, bro, but first you gotta do something for me!" Sora smiled causing three girls to swoon.

"What do I have to do Sora?" the small voice asked with a growing blush, causing girls to squeal in an annoying manner.

"Give me a kiss." Sora exclaimed causing girls to open their phones.

"Ok, big brother." The small voices said before leaning upward and passionately kissing Sora upon his lips. "Was that okay?" the blushing boy asked.

"Damn Roxas, I'm usually not into incest but man was that hot!" A muscular voice said.

"Hi Riku! I had to kiss Sora so He would take me home today! I think he's still wants the threesome." Roxas exclaimed only blush when Sora glared down at him.

Roxas was what most people would call geeky. Then they would freeze and correct themselves by saying he's geeky but hot. Sora and Roxas were twins but looked and acted so different people just called them brothers because calling them twins was just too weird. Okay, people made a list on differences and likes so here's the list.

_Likes between Hot Twins Sora and Roxas_

**Dreamy blue eyes**

**Spiky hair**

**Gay**

_Differences between Hot Twins Sora and Roxas_

**Roxas is a hot geek but Sora is a cool Bad Boy**

**Different taste in clothing**

**Brunette, Blond**

**Sora Tall RoxasShort**

**SoraTaken Roxassingle**

**SoraNot Virgin RoxasVirgin**

**Sora likes Silver Haired Sex God, Roxas Likes Red Headed Waiter down at the campus Café, but don't tell Sora!**

Their just too different

Kairi, Sora's ex-girlfriend that's after Roxas, made the list.

Okay, Sora and Roxas have an older brother named Cloud, who is dating the English teacher Mr.LeonHeart but most people call Mr. Squall as most people call him Leon already.

* * *

"So Sora want to 'study' at my place tonight?" Riku asked while Sora drove them to his house.

"Sorry Ri, but mom and dad needed to talk to us yesterday but got into another fight so mom said we would talk today." Sora said at a red light before turning left.

"Big brother, do you think…never mind." Roxas was silent after that. They dropped Riku off the headed home.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Sora Yelled.

"Kids, we're in the living room come take a seat." Their father said.

They walked in to see their mother, Karen, and their father, Yoshiko. Their brother Cloud sat in the corner.

"Okay, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, what we tell you is none of your faults. Your father and I think that getting a divorce might ju…" she was cut off by a loud shout.

"NO! You can't get a divorce! That's not fair!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas your almost 20 years old, you can't be so dependent on us so much." His father said.

"How can we be so dependent on you when you were never there for us?" Sora shouted standing up in fury. "Cloud was there for us, he took care of us while you fought with each other! You can leave us, we don't care!"

"Just leave, soon or right now don't care, but at least tell us why you were fighting so much?" Cloud's smooth voice said.

"Well, maybe the fact that Sora was born by a different father." Yoshiko said with a mocking voice.

"But he's my twin brother… how does Sora have a different father?" Roxas asked.

"Your mom's a whore so she just slept with another man, came home, and did it with me and BAM! Twins can be made and born by two different fathers." Yoshiko said before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Listen kids, your father…" she started but stopped and said, "Roxas's father and Sora's father never got along. They just cannot come to terms with each other. So since you three can live on your own I think Yoshiko and I will just leave."

"No! Mom, you can't just up and leave us!" Roxas panicked.

"You and Sora just said that you were more raised by Cloud then us. Cloud can stay here and…" She was cut off again.

"NO! I won't just let you and Yoshiko leave!" Roxas shouted before running out the door.

* * *

"Where did Roxas run off to?" Karen asked.

"Like I'd tell you…Come on Cloud, I can't drive in the dark well." Sora said getting up and passing Cloud the keys.

"So where is Roxas?" Cloud said in the car.

"Just go to the campus café," Sora said quickly while grabbing his phone.

_Ring… Ring_

"Hello?" Riku answered.

"Hey there, nice to hear you again, um can I ask you something? Can you meet me at the Rosette café at the campus?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Well, my parents are getting a divorce and it turns out I have a different father!" Sora said.

"Oh man, sorry for your…problem." Riku said while you could hear a car door opening in the background.

"No problem, can be there in a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Let's hit it Cloud."

* * *

_Ding!_The bell on the chimed loudly as Roxas opened.

"Hey Roxy, how's it hangin." Marco shouted from a red cash register. "Roxy, why are you crying? Axel, Roxy's crying!"

"What!" A voice shouted back in a surprised manner. A red headed man shot out from the back room.

"Hi, Axel, I'm sorry to bother you." Roxas whispered before choking a sob. "I…I didn't know who…hic…to talk to…small sob…I'll just…sniffle…leave."

"No Roxy, here how about this, I'll make you a Heart Break Chocolate and give you a sundae. Then we'll talk for awhile." Axel said with a small smile.

"Okay, Axel." Roxas said while walking towards a small table and sitting down.

Axel carried a cup of hot chocolate and a large fudge sundae to Roxas and then sat down next to Roxas.

"So, what's got our Roxy teary eyed?" Axel asked as he brought to a spoon full of ice cream towards Roxas's mouth.

"Do you have the time to be," he took the bite. "Talking to me, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, of course I have time to talk to you, Roxy! Will you tell me or do you just want to drown you grief in double fudge galore?" Axel asked bringing another bite to Roxas's mouth.

Roxas took the bite with a small smile. He moaned slightly and then swallowed the bite. Axel softy blushed and looked away.

"Axel, are you okay, you looked flushed?" Roxas asked while leaning in towards Axel's face and just before their lips touched…

_Ring!_

"Roxas, you run away from home to make out with Axel!" Sora exclaimed.

"What, no, I was just…we were going to…I was just…especially not in public…please don't tell mom…at leased not without your permission…we're just friends…are you going to fine me…" Axel and Roxas sputtered out.

"I was kidding but my worries on my brother dying a virgin are crushed. Bye Roxas, see ya, later Axel, use lube so you can sit in the morning Roxy!" Sora shouted as Roxas and Axel silently cheered that the whole shop was closing down.

"So, what did Sora mean…I mean you're not a…Ummm…?" Axel stuttered with a blush.

"No, I get it. You cannot date me if I'm a virgin! My mom warned me about…my mom…" Roxas stopped shouting only to tear up and let out a wailed.

"Oh, Roxy, can you tell me what's wrong so I can comfort you?" Axel said with a small smile.

"My parents are getting a divorce and Yoshiko's not Sora's biological father and everything's going wrong!" Roxas continued to wail.

"My sweet Roxy lets go take you home." Axel silently cursed himself for saying that. Now he's going to seem creepy to Roxy!

"Thanks Axel but I shouldn't, I mean, I've bothered you enough." Roxas said as he got up.

"Roxy, you haven't bothered me at all. I like being there for you and I flattered that you would come to me before anyone else." Axel said while grabbing Roxas's hand. "Now, let get you some more Heart Break Chocolate and Head to my house for some zombie movie marathon!"

Chuckling came heard from the door. A brown haired woman (ME!) moved towards Axel and Roxas. "That how you solve our Roxy's hurting, with gory movies?" The women asked.

"Yeah, zombie movies rock, got it memorized?" Axel said as he moved to the kitchen. (Thought I wouldn't use it, but I did!)

"Don't pick on my girl, Axel." Marco said as she moved towards the women and kissed her on the cheek. "See yah!" With that, Marco and the browned haired women were gone.

"Let's go Roxy!" Axel shouted as he walked to the door with a covered bowl.

* * *

"Sora! Thank god, you're back! Where's Roxas?" Karen asked.

"Out being loved by someone who cares." One sentence that rang out was all that Sora said.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream erupted from the apartment. Roxas calmed down only to scream a few moments later. He grabbed onto Axel and shook in fright.

"You know Roxas, if you are that scared of zombie movies, you shouldn't have came." Axel said with a grin of sitting next to Roxas and having his arms around him.

"Stop making fun of…AHHHHH!" Roxas screamed as a girl screamed.

"Shhh, Roxas, I know you know that zombies aren't real. Don't worry, Roxy. I, Your knight and shining armor, will save from…Mmm." Axel stopped as Roxas kissed him.

"No need, just distract from them, Axel." Roxas dove down for another kiss.

* * *

TBC. Well, how was it? Be honest, enough reviews and this will have a lemon! Marco, you don't count!

Love you!


	2. Patial Lemon

**Okay, this is the lemon part of the story and I hope you like it. Now, you need to know that this is my first lemon EVER! I have read lemons and have seen a lot of Yaoi porn to know what to do but I have never made one so I am going by memory instead of experience.**

Sorry Axel

Chapter 2- lemon

"No need, just distract me from them, Axel." Roxas dove down for another kiss. However before he could, Axel stopped him. "What…?"

"I know you're not like this but if you're hurting, please, don't crush my feeling for shits and giggles. Please tell me that you feel the same…" Axel looked away with a flushed face.

"Axel, of course I feel the same, I can't say that its love, but it's a huge, mega huge like." Roxas said with a smile and a blush.

"Well, I love you Roxas, even if you don't, I love you" Axel pulled him down in a passionate kiss. Sparks rang off and moan escaped Roxas.

"Axel, have you ever had sex?" Roxas asked while a gasp escaped Axel when licked at his ear.

"Yeah, but not gay sex, I know the basics but after that I am going on instinct." He said as he pulled Roxas up to his face a kissed him again. Roxas moaned when he felt something wet touch his lips. Axel prodded his mouth trying to get in. Roxas opened his mouth and sucked the muscle in to his mouth.

Moans, groans, and gasps echoed the living room.

Axel wanted more, so he grabbed Roxas's hips and ground upward.

"MMM…Ahhh…Unnnn… Axel…Yes!" Roxas moaned and shouted.

"Roxas now would be the time to tell me to stop…Mmm…after…Unnnn… this you're shit out of luck." Axel mumbled as he ripped off Roxas's shirt and decided to attach himself to his (Roxas) nipple.

"NO! Don't…Ahhh! Stop Axel, I like this…" Roxas panted out.

Axel attacked his neck and put over 10 sting red bite marks all over. "Axel! Don't…what I will tell Sora if I come home with…these…all over…mmmmm…" Roxas couldn't finish because of the constant pleasure exploding in his veins.

"Roxas, I… have to…god…it hurts." Axel stopped and gripped his own dick and began to pump.

"Axel, I can help you!" Roxas dove down and quickly took Axel's cock into his hand and began to stroke it.

"Roxas… Yes…ooohhh…" Axel panted out before Gasping in shock. Roxas began to lick at the head.

Roxas quickly pulled in to his mouth and began to suck. "Roxas!" Pleasure sparked behind Axel's eyes. Though this was not his first blow job, the fact that Roxas would groan around his cock and how

He was staring at him with…big…blue…eyes.

"AHHHH!" Axel shot his full load down Roxas's throat.

"Cough…Damn Axel, warn a guy before…you know." Roxas said before looking up at Axel.

Roxas had a dribble of cum on his chin. He was absentmindedly poking his penis.

"Axel, my ochinchin (1) is really hard!" Roxas exclaimed before Axel pulled him in his lap.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Axel asked.

TBC

**I am so sorry! I wanted to finish but I had a notion that this is nothing but shit! Please tell what I could do to make it better!**

**1. Ochinchin- a childs was of saying penis.**


	3. Lemon

Okay I will try and gain the courage to finish this before my school year gets to hectic

**Okay I will try and gain the courage to finish this before my school year gets to hectic. Please comment! **

Sorry Axel

Chapter 2- lemon forever

"No need, just distract me from them, Axel." Roxas dove down for another kiss. However before he could, Axel stopped him. "What…?"

"I know you're not like this but if you're hurting, please, don't crush my feeling for shits and giggles. Please tell me that you feel the same…" Axel looked away with a flushed face.

"Axel, of course I feel the same, I can't say that its love, but it's a huge, mega huge like." Roxas said with a smile and a blush.

"Well, I love you Roxas, even if you don't, I love you" Axel pulled him down in a passionate kiss. Sparks rang off and moan escaped Roxas.

"Axel, have you ever had sex?" Roxas asked while a gasp escaped Axel when licked at his ear.

"Yeah, but not gay sex, I know the basics but after that I am going on instinct." He said as he pulled Roxas up to his face a kissed him again. Roxas moaned when he felt something wet touch his lips. Axel prodded his mouth trying to get in. Roxas opened his mouth and sucked the organ in to his mouth.

Moans, groans, and gasps echoed the living room.

Axel wanted more, so he grabbed Roxas's hips and ground upward.

"MMM…Ahhh…Unnnn… Axel…Yes!" Roxas moaned and shouted.

"Roxas now would be the time to tell me to stop…Mmm…after…Unnnn… this you're shit out of luck." Axel mumbled as he ripped off Roxas's shirt and decided to attach himself to his (Roxas) nipple.

"NO! Don't…Ahhh! Stop Axel, I like this…" Roxas panted out.

Axel attacked his neck and put over 10 sting red bite marks all over. "Axel! Don't…what I will tell Sora if I come home with…these…all over…mmmmm…" Roxas couldn't finish because of the constant pleasure exploding in his veins.

"Roxas, I… have to…god…it hurts." Axel stopped and gripped his own dick and began to pump.

"Axel, I can help you!" Roxas dove down and quickly took Axel's cock into his hand and began to stroke it.

"Roxas… Yes…ooohhh…" Axel panted out before Gasping in shock. Roxas began to lick at the head.

Roxas quickly pulled in to his mouth and began to suck. "Roxas!" Pleasure sparked behind Axel's eyes. Though this was not his first blow job, the fact that Roxas would groan around his cock and how

He was staring at him with…big…blue…eyes.

"AHHHH!" Axel shot his full load down Roxas's throat.

"Cough…Damn Axel, warn a guy before…you know." Roxas said before looking up at Axel.

Roxas had a dribble of cum on his chin. He was absentmindedly poking his penis.

"Axel, my ochinchin (1) is really hard!" Roxas exclaimed before Axel pulled him in his lap.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Axel asked.

"yes Axel! Please Axel!" Roxas shouted as Axel pulled his dick into his mouth and slowly began to suck. Roxas's shouts, moan, groans and pleas floated around the room and quick gasps began circle around as Roxas got closer and closer to his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas exploded and Axel caught all of it in his mouth and swallowed.

"MMM… you know Roxy you taste delicious." Axel lefted the now limp Roxas and carried him towards the bedroom (remember they were on the coach watching zombie movies before Roxas got frisky, sorry if you didn't know that ;)

"Axel, what are we going to do?" Roxas asked with a slur. He never had a blowjob but god, if that is what it felt like, the more the merrier.

"What…oh well I was thinking…maybe we could…you know…horizontal tango?" Axel asked with a smiley look.

"Huh? What is the horizontal…OH! Ummm, I guess but I hope you know to use condom and be gentle and…mmmmm!" Roxas started but stop as Axel, once again, pulled his dick into his mouth. Axel reached over and quickly grabbed the lube he conveniently bought yesterday and the condom the author formally know as (blank space) said he would need when the time was right and smiled at the dazed Roxas. (HA! Take that overly demanding English teacher! This sentence has 37 words in it and you can take it shove it up you wrinkly ass!)

Roxas whimpered, he knew that Axel and him should take it slow but gods did he want it. "Be slow, Axel, and be careful." Roxas whispered as Axel slowly rubbed lube around his hole. After a few minutes of Roxas tensing and relaxing, Axel fingered his hole slowly. The first one slipped in and Roxas could say only this, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!" Axel's heart clenched but he just kept moving. Two fingers came and the burning pain was now a throbbing ache and by the third and fourth he was moaning and panting.

"Axel… I'm ready…please now!" Roxas said and Axel began to put on the condom before Roxas stopped him, "I really do like so much it might be love but what ever it is, I want your thick cum shoved up my…"

"Roxas! God stop before I blow, yes I will fuck you now." Axel said.

Axel coated his dick with lube and slowly pushed in.

"UHHHH!" Rang through the room and Axel began to curse not putting on the condom, it was so tight in here!

Screams echoed through the room as Roxas got closer to his climax, after screaming in pain for Axel's large dick up his virginal hole. Axel began groan as Roxas got tighter and soon roared as Roxas shrieked and they both came.

"I 'ove 'ou, 'El" Roxas mumbled as he passed out.

"Love you, Roxy." Was uttered into the night.

The next morning Axel dropped off Roxas at his house and waited patiently.

1

"AXEL! THAT HULAGIN TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY!"

2

"WAY TO GO ROXY!"

3

"ACK!"

Ahhh, life was great.


	4. AN

Okay, people if you're going to comment do so on how to improve, not my facts or anything else

Okay, people if you're going to comment do so on how to improve, not my facts or anything else. It is a scientific THEORY, that twins can be born by different fathers, DNA mutations and adaption's have occurred and my science teacher couldn't give a fuck but people, think a little and imagine getting reviews with "that can't happen" or "you're going to fast" I get it sucked and maybe you could stop.

The police crashed the computer because the person who murdered my neighbor was using a cell phone and something about tracking it and a whole bunch of technical shit but please don't do that. I take those as flames and I do not appreciate that, constructive criticism is okay but I know the difference.


End file.
